Unhappy Homework
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: A meeting between Itachi and Hana at the library.


Unhappy Homework

By: Silverwolf

Itachi sits writing a paper without even a pause. It was the fourth time he'd started over. Tonight wasn't the best to study. Though the senior was more likely to study than 'hang around' doing nothing. Another sheet of paper is wadded into a ball only to fly across the room into the garbage can. Itachi sighs. The stupid essay for once was actually difficult to write.

Just across the table sits another student with enough medical books to supply a small country. The sduent however, does not seem discouraged. Itachi watches the female briefly. A slight smirk is exchanged. Itachi stares at the titles of the books realizing they are on animal medicine. Itachi wrinkles his nose at the thought of dealing with smelly animals all day.

Itachi once again tosses another sheet a paper. The female shoves a couple of books aside. "You seem to be having trouble." Itachi shrugs, "I hate writing essays on politics." Hana laughs, "I hate writing essays on anything. I manage to though." Hana smirks slightly, "you look so disappointed." Itachi makes a face, "I've never had trouble writing an essay." "Never?" The raven male nods, "never." Hana tries not to giggle, "I guess there's a first time for everything." The other student rises slightly, "do you mind if I take a look?" Itachi shoves the notebook over towards her, "go ahead. It's pretty bad."

Hana snickers a bit, "what's pretty bad is I have three times the material I need to pass my exam on the this table. And I'm still terrified that I'm going to fail it." Itachi shrugs, "sometimes too much is not good either. It makes you forget other items." Hana giggles a bit. "I'll keep that in mind." The female hands back the notebook, "You have a good start and a good argument. What's the problem?" Itachi makes a face, "I just don't like it." Hana laughs lightly. "If I were you I'd just go with it. And place in the evidence to support my statements. It's not a hard essay. You're just your worst critic. I like it."

Itachi shrugs lightly, "thanks... I guess. Um, I'm..." Hana smirks lightly, "Itachi Uchiha. I'd be an idiot not to know who you are. Since everyone is always buzzing over your exam scores. Though I do have to thank you." Itachi appears slightly confused, "for what?" Hana giggles, "for not being a part of my veterinary medicine courses. Because I have the feeling if you were I'd never pass." Itachi sighs, "I'm not really an 'animal person'. I don't even like pet stores." Hana laughs a bit. "That's a pity. Considering animals are the only creatures that love unconditionally." Itachi rolls his eyes, "I'm not sure if that true. And you're welcome... I guess."

Hana smirks a bit, "you act so awkward. People don't really socialize with you, do they?' Itachi shakes his head. Hana frowns lightly, "that's too bad. Well if I do see you again... I'm Hana Inuzuka. But I have to get myself moving because I have books to put away and an exam to get to." Itachi nods. Hana smirks a bit, "remember what I said... you should just continue the essay. You have strong start. Don't toss it. It's good."

Itachi nods to her. The female gathers part of the books from the table into her bag. The other part she places back onto the shelves. Hana leaves the library in a bit of a hurry. "Good luck." Hana grins a bit, "thank you. But I doubt luck is going to decide my score." Itachi nods, "no the amount of time you put into studying will." Hana nods lightly and lifts her bag from the floor. She waves lightly to Itachi as she leaves the library.

Itachi returns to writing the essay in silence as someone flops down at the table. "Kisame." the other male laughs a bit. "how do you know it's me?" Itachi frowns a bit while writing "you're the only one that consistently falls into a chair near me." Kisame shrugs a bit, "whatever, I'm sitting here. You got a problem you move." Itachi waves his hand as if ignoring Kisame. The raven is more interesting in finishing his essay than protesting the presence of the his best friend.

Kisame begins to work on some homework from previous classes. He shoves Itachi's foot lightly. The raven looks at Kisame a moment, "hn?" "How's that essay coming along?" Itachi shrugs, "I've decided to just go with it." "Because of the 'little honey' that showed interest?" Itachi throws a piece of paper at Kisame, "hush." Itachi places the written essay into his bag without another word. The raven male then starts on homework from previous classes as a few other start to appear.

**_A/N: I wrote this out of boredom. I don't know if anything else will come of it. But I'm posting it anyway. _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
